Aftermath
by Bambers Grey
Summary: A blast wave hit's a small town killing everyone in it's path. Even werider the town is now full of demons who are possessing the dead. Now it's up to Sam and Dean to find out a way to stop them. Only problem, they have no idea where the other is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N: ** Please let me know whether continuing or not. I have my doubts about it and since this is my first fan fiction story I've been brave enough to post I would really appreciate hearing what you think. Constructive criticism is more than welcome but please be nice about it.

**Willows Peak, Pennsylvania **

He tried to stop it but by the time he knew what was happening it was too late; too late to stop it, and too late to warn the innocents of the oncoming onslaught. He tried, despite the impossibility of the task he tried. If they would have gotten here sooner, figured it out sooner thousands of people would still be alive. He wasn't sure of the amount of destruction it had caused beyond his motel room. He was still pinned beneath the debris too weak to free himself, in too much pain to even try. But he was positive that most of the small town had been leveled and most of the occupants were either dead or in their last moments. Few would have survived and the ones that did would wish they hadn't. No one can witness something like this and not be changed by it not even him. He just hoped Sam wasn't around to witness it.

He didn't know where he was or even if he was alive. They talked an hour before the attack. He was still trying to navigate his way through the forest just outside of town looking for a cabin that for all they knew didn't exist. A wild goose chase meant to distract them from the real threat. He hoped for Sammy's sake that he was still there. That he'd gotten lost or wondered in too far to get back into town before dark. It was the best he could hope for his little brother. That he wasn't around to witness their defeat or too suffer for their mistakes. Everything began to fade to black despite his attempts to stay awake; to keep himself conscious just a while longer. His body jerked involuntarily when his cell phone broke the thick silence that had settled in. Its loud pitched scream echoed throughout the room bringing a small smile to his face.

"That-a-boy Sammy." Dean said hoarsely before allowing himself to fall freely into the black. Welcoming the painless existence that it offered. His breathing slowed from ridged to a soft and steady pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; they belong to someone that's not me

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think, you're feedback is greatly appreciated. On another note, the chapters will be getting longer if I decide to continue.

**Thirty minutes before the attack**

**9:00 pm**

Sam sighed and tossed his cell phone into the seat beside him. He knew trying to get a signal this far outside of town was like trying to win to lottery but he had to try. He had to warn Dean before it was too late. It took him a while but he finally figured it out. All the signs were there they just weren't looking close enough to make the connection until now. The mutilated bodies, the order in which they were killed and where their bodies were found; it all pointed to ritual they just couldn't see it. It took him a three hour hike up a mountain sized hill and a bird's eye view of the town to see the pattern.

Five bodies, five points to an upside down pentacle with a century old cemetery at its center. He didn't know who or what they were trying to raise but he'd bet his life that whatever it was it wasn't good. Even worse the ritual was complete and he still had no idea who was pulling the strings. It could be anyone and with the suspect pool nearing the thousands the odds of stopping it in time was near impossible.

For once Sam wished Dean would have let him take the impala instead of 'borrowing' one from the people down the street from the motel. At least the impala could make it to a hundred miles an hour. The car he was driving now barley reached a eighty before stalling out.

Sam glanced down at his watch. Three hours left on the clock and that's assuming the last step to the ritual was going to be performed at midnight, if not he had even less. He sighed in relief when the town came into view. Everything was ok. He still had time. He could see the people parading in the streets due to the ongoing festival, all of them laughing and dancing. They were happy, which was a pretty good sign that nothing demonic or otherwise evil had been set free. He could still stop it. He smiled when he heard the two beeps coming from his cell phone.

_Finally! _He thought as he reached over and groped the passenger seat looking for it. He groaned in annoyance when he heard it hit the floor board. He pushed on the brake just slightly and quickly bent over and grabbed it. When he sat back up he was blinded by a bright light illuminating from the city ahead.

Sam quickly slammed on his breaks and jerked the steering wheel to the side. The car drifted left but it was already too late the percussion from the blast hit the car full force. The car flipped violently through the air. Glass shattered towards Sam from all directions. The car collided with a tree thirty feet away. The wave continued keeping the car pinned on its side. The metal groaned beneath the pressure and began to bend and contort. Sam screamed in pain. He felt like every cell in his body was exploding from the pressure.

"Dean!" Sam screamed just as the sunroof shattered. He could fell the glass slicing through his skin on his arm. His screams were quickly snuffed out by the brute force of the wave. He gasped for air trying his best to catch his breath but the wave wouldn't let up. Then almost as quickly as it started everything just stopped.

The car swayed back and forth before finally falling over onto the roof. Sam's limp arms hit the roof of the car sending his cell phone sliding. Sam screamed until his lungs burned and his voice cracked. Tears flooded his eyes as excruciating pain surged through his body. He bit down on his lip and grunted through the pain as he reached over and released the seat belt. He slammed against the roof of the car.

"God!" Sam's voice cracked into a sob as his body wrenched in pain. He quickly rolled over onto his side and pulled his knees up towards his chest. He grabbed the steering wheel with one hand and gripped his leg with the other trying his best to bear through the pain. His stomach turned and his vision blurred. He wanted to move or do something to save his self but every slight movement sent another wave of pain through his body. He quickly looked around the demolished car for his phone trying his best to keep his composer just a little while longer.

He felt around as much as he could without sending his pain level from excruciating to debilitating. He let out a brief sigh of relief when he finally felt the smooth plastic exterior. He quickly lifted the phone into his eye line and pressed send before the pain kicked in. He instantly dropped the phone and arched his back. His body began to spasm uncontrollably. He didn't even have time to scream before everything faded into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Aftermath

**Summary: **When a small town is attacked by demons with Cataclysmic results Dean, Sam, and a handful of survivors must fight to just to make it out alive. But there maybe more to the plan than meets the eye and it's up to Sam and Dean to stop it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to get this posted but I've been sick the last few days and today was the first day I felt well enough to get up and write. The last chapter only got one review but a lot of people put the story on alert, and favorite so I'm giving it the benefit of the doubt and posting the next chapter. I'm sorry if my writing is a little off I'm still feeling the after effects of being sick. Let me know what you think, trust me you're input is important and greatly appreciated. On another note I'm introducing a few new characters in this chapter here's some basic information about them

**Taylor **  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Weight:** 110 pounds  
**Eye color:** Hazel  
**Hair:** Wavy sandy blonde  
Comes down to her shoulder blades

**Chris**  
**Height**: 6'1  
**Weight**: 215 pounds, built  
**Eye color**: Brown  
**Hair**: Brown shaved short

**Katie **  
**Height:** 3 feet 3 inches tall  
**Weight:** 36 pounds  
**Eye color:** Blue Grey  
**Hair:** Straight dark brown hair  
Comes down to just above her shoulders

**11:30 pm**

"Is he dead?" Taylor asked trying her best to stay calm. After everything she'd seen tonight this should seem minor but knowing that a human being was trapped inside while the entire car was being destroyed. It seemed worse somehow. Most of the people in town were killed instantly. The percussion wave alone was enough to liquefy their organ within milliseconds. This guy was far enough away from town where he was probably awake through most of it.

"Chris!" Taylor yelled trying to get her brothers attention. The guy laying on the roof of the car groaned in response. She could see his head move back and forth disoriented within moments he was unconscious again. Taylor gasped and fell backwards onto her butt. She never expected him to be alive. She was hoping but from the looks of the car it didn't seem likely. Without thinking Taylor got up and maneuvered her way inside the car. A piece of stray metal caught her shoulder just as she was making her way through the car window. It cut through her shirt and into her shoulder. She took a deep breath and winced. Chris quickly turned around and shook his head.

"Taylor be careful!" He snapped. He turned around and helped her inside. He grabbed her arm trying to look at it but she quickly jerked it away.

"Him first, me later." She said grabbing the flash light. "How is he?"

"He's pretty bad off Taylor. I'm sorry but I'll be surprised if he makes it." Chris said glancing down at Sam.

"Well we can't just leave him here because he might not make it." Taylor said in a panic.

"Of course not. We're not leaving him." Chris sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He was trying to not let the growing headache bother him but it was finally beginning to take its toll. "Stay here, I have to go get the kit from the car."

"Wait you're going to work on him here. He could get an infection."

"And if I don't he could die before we get him back to the car. Taylor trust me."

Taylor sighed and nodded her head. She knew Chris was right. He had more than enough experience to tell when someone was close to death. He didn't talk about it much but you could see it in his eyes that he saw more than anyone ever should and the scene back in town just added more to his list of things to forget. She on the other hand could never forget it. The images were seared in her mind even now she could see them like they were right in front of her. Chris sighed and took a gun from his waist band and handed it to her.

"If you see anything move shoot it. Don't wait, don't hesitate, and don't ask questions. Just point and shoot. You might not get another chance."

Taylor nodded and handed the flashlight to him. "Hurry back."

Chris nodded and disappeared outside. She could hear his footsteps getting farther and farther away and soon she couldn't hear them at all. Taylor sighed and crawled over to Sam's head and sat down on her knees. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how. Sam began coughing and gagging. Taylor couldn't help but to let the tears fall. She carefully lifted up his head and laid it on her lap. Sam groaned and his face contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. She laid her hand on his shoulder wanting to do something to comfort him. Sam quickly grabbed a hold of her arm a gripped it until his knuckles were white. Taylor bit down on her bottom lip and took a sharp breath in. She didn't care that he was hurting her. If she was in half as much pain as he was in she would need something or someone to hold on to. It was her fault he was in pain it was only right that she helped him get through it. "I wish I could help but I don't know how…I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as a sob escaped her lungs.

Sam's grip loosened and his hand fell hitting the roof of the car. Taylor checked for a pulse and even put her hand on his chest to be sure. He was still breathing, and his pulse was strong enough. She took a deep breath and quickly whipped the tears from her cheeks. She couldn't breakdown; not until she knew they were safe.

* * *

Sam could feel and hear everything they were doing but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't wake up. There were a few times he got close but every time he did he felt like something was pulling him back, keeping him from surfacing. He wondered if the guy was right. If the reason he couldn't wake up was because he wasn't meant to. He knew that should bother him, knowing that he might not ever wake up but it didn't. Not as much as it should. He worried about Dean; about what he would do if he wasn't there to keep him grounded but the concern for his self was pretty limited. He didn't want to die by any means he just didn't see the point in worrying about it. Without warning he began coughing and gagging. He didn't know why, he didn't feel like he needed to do either but apparently his body did. He felt his head lift and get placed on her legs. Like an electrical shock pain surged through his body.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. Sam reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him. He tightened his grip until finally he couldn't anymore. He heard her take a sharp breath in and felt her arm tense up beneath his hand. He was hurting her he could feel it. He expected her to jerk her arm away or try to pry his hand off but she didn't.

"I wish I could help but I don't know how…I'm sorry." He could hear how much pain she was in. He didn't understand why she just didn't stop him. Sam loosened his grip until finally his hand hit the roof of the car. He didn't want to hurt her despite the pain he was in knowing that he was hurting someone else was worse.

* * *

Taylor nearly jumped when she heard footstep walking towards them. She picked up the gun and aimed it through the opening where the window once was. Her hands were shaking but at that range it would be impossible to miss.

"Taylor, it's me." Chris said before showing himself. Taylor sighed in relief and put the gun down beside her. Chris crawled inside the destroyed car dragging a small duffle bag in behind him. "Did he wake up at all?" He asked while opening the bag.

"Not really, did you see anything out there?" She asked nervously.

"Not yet. Take off your jacket and put it under his head. I'm going to need your help." Chris said as he lined up some supplies in the confined area.

Taylor did as she was told being as careful as she could not to hurt him again. He'd gone through enough pain already she didn't want to cause him anymore. "What do you need?" She asked not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Support his head, we're going to roll him over on three." Chris said grabbing Sam's shoulders. "One…two…" He looked up at his sister. He could tell she was hurting. She could hide her feelings from a lot of people but he wasn't one of them. He could see right through her. "Three."

Chris pushed on one shoulder while lifting the other up. Taylor followed her brother's motion and turned his head. Sam took a sharp breath and winced in pain. Within seconds they were done and Sam was peacefully unconscious. Chris nodded motioning for Taylor to come around to Sam's side in front of him. She was small enough that she could fit in between the space between the drives and passenger side seat without having too many problems. Taylor did as she was told being careful not to bump Sam in anyway. Once she was over there she sat down on her knees and looked at her brother. Chris used the flash light and examined Sam giant figure trying to pick and choose which injuries needed to be treated now and which ones could wait until they were someplace safer. He sighed and grabbed a tube of superglue and a bottle of rubbing alcohol from beside him.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "Superglue…really?" She asked skeptically.

"I don't have time to stitch him up. This is quick, easy, and it works just as well." He said grabbing some gloves. He tossed a pair to her and put a pair on himself. "Don't worry, it's safe...enough."

* * *

The bed side lamp flickered sending shadows dancing across the room. It was dark. Dean could barley see ten feet in front of him but at the moment that didn't matter he had bigger problems than not being able to see. Dean struggled against the mountain of rubble that had him pinned against the floor. He'd been trying to free himself for over half an hour now and he still wasn't any closer than he was when he started. He managed to wiggle a small cavern next to his arm but he wasn't sure how that was going to help him at least not yet. He sighed and tried to pry his shoulder away from the wreckage but it wasn't moving; nothing was.

He had one arm free but unless he suddenly became a contortionist he didn't see how one arm was going to be much help. He had to find a way out, Sammy was out there somewhere and he had to find him. He knew he was hurt when he didn't call back. Sam would have never given up after one unanswered call. Dean put his hand on the floor and tried to push himself up. He just needed one inch, just enough room to get his other arm out. He groaned as he pushed with all of his strength but nothing moved.

Dean gasped for air as his arm hit the floor. "Damn it!" Dean yelled out of frustration. He froze when he heard footsteps coming down the hall towards his room. "Great what now?" He muttered under his breath.

Dean bent his neck as much as he could without breaking it but he still couldn't get a clear view of the door. He didn't even once think it might be someone coming to help. His luck has never been that good. Dean looked around as much as he could trying to find something within reach that could be used as a weapon. Dean sighed and grabbed a piece of wood that had been shattered in the wave off the side of the pile. It wasn't much but at least it was something. The door knob jiggled for a brief moment before the door slammed open sending slithers of wood in every direction.

Dean covered his eyes with his free arm. Once he was sure that it was safe he moved his arm and looked around the room. He jerked his head back when he looked above him and saw a women's face just inches away from his. Her eyes were pitch black but surprisingly that wasn't the first thing he noticed. There was an upside down pentacle with some strange markings surrounding it welted into her forehead. Her long black hair glistened in the moonlight shining in through the motel window.

"Trisha." Dean said shaking his head. He knew her, or at least he used to before that thing took over her body.

"You survived." She said leaning her head to the side. She smirked and poked him in the side of the head before standing up. "Too bad it won't last. Not unless you can tell me where the girl is."

"What girl?" Dean said glaring up at her.

"Our chosen one. Tell me where she is and I'll let you live hell I'll even set you free. Lie to me and I'll rip you apart."

"Sorry never heard of her but if I see her I'll be sure to send her you're way right after I send your ass back to hell." Dean said trying his best to free his other arm.

"Wrong answer Dean. Here I always thought you were the smart one." She turned around and held her hand up throwing Dean along with most the debris flying against the wall on the far side of the room. She held him there for a brief moment before she waved her hand and slammed him into the floor. Dean quickly covered his head as most of the debris came crashing down on top of him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mumbled in pain as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He scanned the room for his duffle bag. He had it when the wave hit he just wasn't sure where it ended up. He finally spotted it underneath the edge of the bed but it was at least five feet away from him. There was no way he would be able to get to it before demon bitch sent him flying again.

"I don't know where she is…" Dean said staggering to his feet. The demon raised her hand to throw him but stopped when Dean held his up motioning for her to wait. "But I know someone who does. I just have to make one phone call and she'll be here within the hour." Dean said stumbling forward.

The demon hesitated for a moment before lowering her hand. "Make it quick!" She ordered.

Dean nodded. "Oh don't worry I will. Just let me grab my phone." He said pointing down at his duffle bag. He walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it using the bed for support. He quickly grabbed a bottle of holy water and shoved it into his coat pocket. He grabbed a gun from inside and quickly stood up and pointed it at her. She raised her hand and slammed him against the wall.

"Not smart!" She growled. She walked over to him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You really are as dumb as they say. You really think a little gun is going to hurt me." She said glaring at him.

"No but this will." He grabbed the bottle of holy water from his pocket and popped the cap off.

He splashed some on her forcing her to drop him. He landed on his feet and rushed towards her. Her grabbed her face and poured the rest down her throat. She tried to spit it out but Dean put his hand over her mouth forcing her to swallow most of it. She fell to the floor choking on her own blood. She threw her arms out and her head back spewing out black smoke. Trisha's body hit the floor with a sickening thud. He knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse but like he expected there wasn't one. He shook his head and ran his hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

He grabbed the blanket from the bed and tossed it over her body before standing up. He grabbed the duffle bag, and his cell phone from the floor. He tossed the duffle bag over his shoulder and flipped open his phone. He shook his head when he saw he didn't have a signal.

"This day keeps getting better and better." Dean said slamming the phone shut. He shoved the phone in his pocket and picked up his pistol from the floor. He walked out into the hallway and quickly scanned it for anyone or anything. When he saw it was clear he made his way towards the lobby. He was sore but as far as he could tell he didn't have any serious injuries. He stopped and furrowed his brow when he heard what sounded like crying and banging coming from inside one of the rooms.

He walked from door to door trying to pin down which room it was coming from. He stopped and looked towards the door to his right. He turned and kicked it in. When the door slammed open he heard a high pitched scream come from inside the room. He walked inside and glanced around but didn't see any one.

"Hello…I'm not here to hurt you." He said checking his gun to make sure it was loaded. He knelt down and checked underneath the bed then headed for the closet. He stepped to the side and turned the door knob. Once he heard the latch release he swung it open and quickly stepped inside the door way with his gun raised. The little girl screamed and quickly dropped down in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me." She said sobbing. She held her hands up covering her face trying to protect herself.

Dean quickly lowered his gun and put it in his waist band. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.

He knelt down and shined the flash light at her. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach when he saw her hands. They were bloody and tied together with rope. She had on a stripped pink, and white jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Her jacket sleeves were caked with blood some of it dried days ago. He shined the flashlight at the back of the door. It was covered with bloody fist shaped prints.

There was no telling how long she'd been in there or who put her there. From the looks of things she'd been in there way before the attack started but that didn't mean a demon wasn't responsible. The little girl lowered her hands and looked up at him. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears.

The look she gave him wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before in all of his years of hunting. She was terrified but there was something else. Something he couldn't describe but when he saw it it tore him apart. Human or not if the son of a bitch that did this to her was there he would have ripped them apart. She couldn't have been any older than six years old.

"What's you're name?" He asked giving her the best smile he could muster up.

"Katie." She said after a few moments. He could hear the sob threatening to break free in her voice.

"Well Katie, I'm Dean…Can you come out here for me? I promise I won't hurt you. I'm a police officer." He said trying to make her feel safe.

"You're a cop." She asked timidly.

Dean nodded and took out the fake ID he'd been using on the case. She stared at it for a few moments before standing up. Without warning she rushed towards him collapsing in his arms. Her body shook violently as she sobbed into his chest. Dean sighed and rubbed small circle into her back.

"It's ok…your safe." He whispered.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Don't let him get me. He'll hurt me like he hurt mommy! Please don't let him get me." She said quickly. It took Dean a moment to understand what she was saying.

"Let who get you? The monster." He asked lowering his head so that he was at her eye level.

"No my daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Aftermath

**Summary:**When a small town is attacked by demons with Cataclysmic results Dean, Sam, and a handful of survivors must fight to just to make it out alive. But there may be more to the plan than meets the eye and it's up to Sam and Dean to stop it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N:**Please review and let me know what you think. Only five people reviewed so far and I know it's not really about the reviews but it would help me a lot to know what you guys were thinking. I'll see about having another chapter up within a couple of days hopefully I'll be able to post one before the holidays. (crossing my fingers) On that note Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

"Your dad…" Dean said with his jaw clinched in anger. It was a good thing he wasn't around or he would have emptied a clip in him right then and there. Demons he understood. They were by definition evil, no conscious to tell them right from wrong, no soul to care. He even understood vengeful sprits. He didn't agree with what they've become but he understood how they got there. But living and breathing humans, he understood them less and less. He didn't even want to think of the reasons this guy used to justify doing this to his own kid or imagine what he did to her mother.

Dean put his duffle bag on the floor and dug through it. He pulled out a large knife in a leather case. He wasn't sure what happened to his pocket knife as far as he could tell it was somewhere buried beneath the debris back in his room. Dean unsnapped the button and pulled the knife from the case. Katie stumbled backwards terrified.

"It's okay." Dean said holding up both hands. "I'm just going to cut the ropes." He said nodding towards her hands.

Katie stared at him for a few moments before slowly stepping forward and holding out her hands. Dean cut the top piece of rope and unraveled the rest. He didn't want to risk her getting scared and jerking away mid cut. He threw the rope on the floor, tossed the knife in his duffle bag, and lifted up the sleeves of her jacket just enough so he could get a better view of her wrist. He held the small flashlight in his mouth while he turned her shaking hands with his. There were rope marks embedded in her wrist and small cuts on her hands and knuckles. He couldn't tell how bad it was with the amount of blood caked on her wrist and hands.

She was a fighter. From the looks of things she'd been locked in there for at least a couple days maybe more and she was still fighting to get out despite what she had seen. Dean shined the flashlight back into her face this time paying more attention to how healthy she looked. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and her lips were cracked. She looked weak, but she still had enough energy to beat on the door loud enough for him to hear it in the hall. He picked up the last bottle of holy water from his bag.

"Here, take a drink of his." He said holding the bottle to her lips. He knew it wasn't the best way to hydrate her but at the moment it was the best he could do. Plus he could kill two birds with one stone. He hated to suspect it but he'd seen demons chose kids as hosts before and if Trisha was possessed there was no telling how many others had been taken over.

Katie guzzled down most of the water. She coughed and whipped her mouth with her sleeve. Dean half smiled in relief.

"Ok…Let's get you out of here." Dean said picking her up. He tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder and handed the flashlight to Katie. He stood up and took his gun from his waistband. He walked over to the door way and peeked out putting Katie's body behind his. When he was sure it was clear he walked out into the hallway and made his way to the lobby with his gun raised. Katie gripped his jacket with her hand and laid her head on his shoulder. She used her other hand to shine the flashlight directly ahead of them.

When they made it to the lobby Dean put his back against the wall and peeked outside the shattered glass doors. He couldn't see much. Most of the street lamps and neon lights had been destroyed in the blast. As far as he could tell most of the buildings were still standing. If it wasn't for the fact every window was broken and stray cars was scattered across the street and even on sidewalks it would look like your run of the mill black out. One thing that was missing was the bodies. This place was littered with people just before the attack and there was no way any of them walked away from it at least none that he could see which only left one other explanation. Trisha wasn't the only one taken over by a demon. There was a lot more out there and he had no way of killing them.

He sighed and hit his head lightly against the wall. He had no clue how he was going to get them out safely. After a few moments Katie lifted her head and looked at him. He could tell she was confused, she obviously didn't understand what had happened and huge part of him didn't want her too. He also knew he might not have a choice in the matter. She was going to want answers eventually and he didn't know what else to tell her other than the truth. _One step at a time. _He reminded himself.

"Keep your head down and hold on tight." Dean said looking down at Katie.

She nodded and hid her face in his neck. She wrapped both arms around him and tightened her grip as much as her little arms would allow. Dean slid his gun into his coat pocket long enough to get his car keys from his front pants pocket. He put on of the rings on his finger then pulled his gun back out. He tightened his grip around Katie's waist before glancing outside one last time. He took a deep breath and made a dash for his car on the far side of the parking lot. Once he got to his car he instinctively unlocked the door and slung it open. He jumped in and sat Katie in the seat beside him before slamming the door shut.

"Get in the floor board and hang on. Don't come out until I say." Dean ordered.

Katie quickly did as she was told. Dean started the car and slammed it into drive. He sped out of the parking lot and onto the main road in the same direction Sam was when they last spoke. He had to look for him despite the risks. He had to know if he was ok. After a few miles without any surprises Dean slowed the car down and glanced down in the floor board. Katie was curled up with her knees pulled up to her chest with her head resting on her knees. She looked up at him, scared and confused. She obviously wanted answers but was too scared to ask the questions. She hadn't said anything since they left the motel room.

"You ok?" He asked glancing at the road. Katie looked up at him and shook her head. "Didn't think so…"

**XXxXx Supernatural xXxXx**

Chris sighed and tossed his gloves onto the ground beside him. He checked Sam's pulse and monitored his breathing. He was surprised when he noticed they were both within normal range. He picked up the small pin light from the supplies beside him and forced his eyelid open. He leaned over him and shined the light in his eyes. His pupil reaction was back to normal as well. He honestly didn't expect him to live this long much less that his vitals would return to normal.

He was doing this more for Taylor's sake than for Sam's. After the nightmare she'd been through today he couldn't tell her that no matter what they did to help he was dead anyways. She needed to have hope even if he didn't. His attempts to save him were real. He did everything he could, everything he was trained to do. He just never expected any of it to actually help. Chris rubbed his eyes and grabbed some gauze and an ace bandage from his supply bag and laid it down beside him.

He didn't want to have to do this. He saved the most painful for last never expecting to actually have to do it. He wanted his last moments on earth to be as painless as possible but now he didn't have a choice but to finish it. Chris put one hand on the back of Sam's head and the other on his shoulder.

"Help me get him up." He said nodding towards Taylor.

Taylor situated herself so that she had one knee under her and the other propped up in front of her. She put one hand beneath his arm and the other underneath his shoulder blade.

"On three…One…two…" Chris took a deep breath. "Three." He said pulling Sam up.

Taylor pulled as well until Sam was sitting straight up. Sam groaned in pain and grabbed Taylor's arm. His breathing became ridged and shallow. Chris laid Sam's head on Taylor's shoulder and grabbed the ace bandage. He quickly unraveled it and laid it across Sam's back diagonally going from right to left. He put the excess over his shoulder and around his waist. He pulled both ends together as tight as he could and tied them together to keep them from retracting.

"Ok, let's lay him back down." Chris said putting his arm across his chest and the other against his back.

Taylor put her hand on the back of Sam's head. They slowly laid him down and waited until he was comfortable again. Taylor laid Sam's arm beside his side and looked over at Chris searching for answers but his face was cold and unsharing as usual. She used to be able to tell what he was thinking or at least what he was feeling but now she was lucky just to catch a glimpse.

"You might want to step outside for this one." He said calmly. He took out another ace bandage from the bag and unraveled it before laying it across his lap.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asked glancing down at Sam.

Chris put a gauze pad over the already sealed cut on Sam's arm and taped it into place. "You don't want to know."

Taylor furrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "Chris!" She nearly yelled.

She didn't bother trying to hide the worry and panic in her voice. She didn't have enough energy left to even try. Chris looked up at her startled. He didn't want her to have to see this. There wasn't anything she could do to help. All it would do was traumatize her more.

"Tell me…" She pleaded with him.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "His arm is broken. Now considering everything else that's probably wrong with him a broken arm is minor but we can't move him until I set it."

"Well set it." She said getting more confused by the second.

Chris sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Taylor, everything we've done to him so far is going to feel like a bee sting compared to what I'm about to do. The pain alone could send him into shock and if that happens there won't be anything I could do to help him."

Taylor barley managed to nod as she stared down at Sam. She knew he was in there somewhere. He proved that when he grabbed her arm. She couldn't leave him no matter how much she wanted to; leaving him with her brother was the equivalent of leaving him with a trained monkey. Her brother was a good person and he meant well but his bed side manner was horrible. He was never going to be the hand holding comforting type. He saw what had to be done and he done it. No questions asked, no emotions clouding his judgment. In this case that was good. It meant that he wasn't going to let the fear of hurting him get in the way of helping him but it also meant there was no way in hell she was leaving him alone. She knew if their positions were reversed she would want someone to be there to hold her hand.

"I'm staying." She said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Damn it Taylor." Chris said.

His voice was void of any anger. He sighed and stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head. He didn't understand what she was trying to accomplish by staying other than torturing herself. On the off chance he did manage live through this he wasn't going to remember any of it and if he did go into shock he wasn't planning on allowing him to suffer anymore. What difference would it make if she was there to hold his hand or not? The only thing she would have done is traumatize herself further which at this point would probably turn her catatonic. He couldn't allow her to do this to herself. It was his job to protect her even if that meant dragging her out of the car and tying her to a tree. Taylor saw her brother's eyes harden which in her case was never good.

"Chris I'm staying." She said before he had the chance to order her out of the car. "I can't leave him. No offence Chris but you're bedside manner sucks and if he does go into shock…" She stopped when he voice began to crack as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I can't let him die alone…I can't." She said quickly brushing the tears away. She was too drained to try to hide her emotions and for the first time ever she saw that as a good thing.

"You have no idea who this guy is; for all you know he could be a serial killer." Chris said with his voice slightly raised.

"He could be a lot of things Chris. That doesn't change the way I feel. What if that was me? Wouldn't you want someone to hold my hand?"

"That would never happen! I wouldn't allow it." Chris said defensively.

"Maybe not. It still doesn't change the fact that this is my decision and I'm not leaving." She said knowing she made her point.

Chris shook his head and glared at her. "Fine, I can't make you leave but don't say I didn't warn you."

Chris lifted up Sam's left arm a few inches above his chest and straightened his arm out.

**xXxXx Supernatural xXxXx**

Sam took in a sharp breath and held in it until he couldn't any longer. When he released it short rapid breaths was all he could manage through the pain. He heard Taylor gasp and her grip on his right hand tighten. He could feel Chris's fingers probing the sharp edges of one of the bones in his forearm which obviously wasn't where it was supposed to be. Then a hand wrapped around his wrist and he felt Chris's palm firmly pressed against the bone. Sam tried to brace himself for what was coming next but there wasn't much he could do without control over his motor functions.

"It's going to be alright." He heard Taylor whisper in his ear.

He felt her hand touch his shoulder then without warning he heard the sickening sound of his own bone popping back into place followed by the sounds of his own screams. His eyes shot open as the unbearable pain surged from his forearm up to his shoulder and across his chest. His body twitched, shook and arched uncontrollably trying to fight off the pain but it only seemed to make things worse. He could feel Chris's hand against his chest pushing his body back down against the roof of the car. He saw a blurry shadowy figure rise into his view. The silhouette was big and bulky but as far as details went the guy could be Prince Charles himself and he wouldn't know it.

"You have to calm down!" Chris yelled still shoving his body against the floor. Sam still had no control over his body. It jerked and shoved against his grip doing whatever it could to make the pain stop but it only seemed to flare up more. "Damn it! Stop or you're going to re-break the damn thing!" Chris yelled shoving him back down with more force this time.

"Chris!" Taylor yelled. "Stop before you hurt him."

"He's going to hurt himself!"

Chris held him down with full force. To Sam it seemed like hours had passed within those moments. His body finally eased up and his breathing returned to a manageable shallow rapid paste. He didn't even notice that he wasn't screaming anymore. His gripped Taylor's hand so tight he could feel the bones grinding together but despite his best attempts to let go he couldn't. Holding her hand was the only thing keeping his from completely losing it. His stomach turned and twisted its self into knots and he could fell a limp form in his throat. He felt like everything was closing in on him. His vision began to darken again but the pain wasn't showing any signs it was going to ease up anytime soon. He felt the ace bandage wrap around the base of his elbow and slowly make its way up his forearm.

"Keep him awake Taylor." Chris's voice calm now.

"Hey…" Taylor said leaning down next to him. "You still with us?" She asked softly.

Sam gave her a half nod and turned his head towards her voice. "Good." He could hear the relief in her voice. "What's your name?"

"Sa…" Sam managed but his voice broke with a wince. His body tensed up but he managed to keep himself still. "Sam…" He whispered. His voice was horsed and weak. He wasn't even sure if anyone heard it.

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Taylor."

**xXxXx Supernatural xXxXx**

Chris untied the ace bandage they had put under him and carefully slid both ends underneath Sam's arm before he laid his arm folded across his chest. He wrapped the piece draped over his shoulder around his hand and wrist securing his arm firmly against his chest. He clipped it off and did the same thing with the one coming up from his left side only this time he wrapped it around the base of his elbow. Once he was sure it was secured he checked his vitals. His pulsed was pounding but it was steady and it seemed to be slowing down as the seconds passed. Chris didn't feel comfortable moving him just yet but he didn't have much of a choice. They'd been sitting still for too long already.

"Time to go!" He said packing up the rest of the gear into his med kit. He took off his jacket and laid it across the broken windshield.

"Chris I can…"

"No Taylor." He said shaking his head. His voice sounded just as drained as he looked. "This way is fine." He said tossing his med kit outside the passenger side window. He crawled outside through the windshield. Taylor carefully climbed over Sam and joined her brother outside.

"You take his legs." Chris leaned inside the car and put one hand underneath Sam's good arm and the other just below his elbow.

Without needing a count they both lifted Sam up just enough to maneuver him out of the car and onto the ground. Taylor leaned over Sam and managed an insincere smile. "Don't worry, it's almost over you just have to stay awake for a little while longer." He put her hand on his good shoulder before climbing back into the car. She grabbed the gun and their jackets before crawling back out the passenger side window. By then Chris had already managed to pull Sam far enough away from the wreckage to lift him up. She put their stuff down by the passenger door and tucked the gun into the back of her pants. He sat Sam up and wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulder and his arm around Sam's waist. Taylor wrapped her arm across Chris's around his waist and braced her other hand under his elbow.

"One, two…three." On three both Chris and Taylor lifted Sam onto his feet. He was still weak but with Chris's support Sam managed to stay on his feet. Taylor grabbed their things and walked with her brother across the small clearing up the hill leading up to the road. The trip would have normally taken them two, three minutes took them fifteen. By the time they got back to the car Sam was barely conscious leaving Chris to support the full force of his weight. Taylor opened the back passenger door of the minivan and climbed inside. She quickly tossed everything she had in her hands up front in enough time to help her brother get Sam inside.

Chris sat Sam down on the floor board while Taylor supported his back and head. Between the two of them they managed to situate him so that he was probed up against the far side of the van with his legs folded up in front of him. Taylor curled up on the bench while Chris slammed the van door shut. He rushed around to the driver side and got in.

"Keep an eye on him. Don't bother keeping him awake just worry about keeping him alive." Chris said before driving off.

Sam's head fell against the back of the driver's seat as he lost consciousness. Taylor checked for a pulse then laid down on the bench beside him. She stared at his chest watching it slowly rise and retract at a steady pace. She knew he wasn't completely out of the woods yet but at least now he was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N:**As promised, here is chapter five. You're reviews were greatly appreciated. It's actually one the reasons I worked so hard on getting this done for you guys. I never expected to get six within a few hours so Thank you so much. Keep them coming. :D

* * *

Dean sighed and shook his head. He was trying his best not to let him mind wonder to everything that might have happened to Sam but the fact that he still hadn't seen any sign of him made that almost impossible. He couldn't believe he let Sam go off alone. Any other time they both would have checked out the mysterious cabin but this time Sam was convinced they could cover more ground if they split up. He was right, if it wasn't for the fact he stayed in town he would have never figured out that the string of murders were all a part of some kind of ritual; a lot of good that was doing them now. He couldn't stop it and apparently Sam couldn't either. They failed in the biggest way possible and there was a town full of people who had to suffer for their mistakes.

The worst part was he was almost positive that wiping out an entire town wasn't necessarily their endgame but more of a side effect of whatever they were planning. He wanted to believe that whatever it was he and Sam could stop it but he wasn't so sure they could this time. Anything that took out an entire town just by surfacing was going to take a lot more power to put down. They could always perform a ritual to send its ass back to hell but of course in order to do that they had to know what they were dealing with which they didn't. Hell there wasn't even a 'they' at the moment. It was just him and a kid. If there was a way out of this he wasn't seeing it.

He glanced down at Katie to make sure she was ok, or at least as much as he could expect considering what she had been through. She was still curled up in a little ball on the floor bored with her head resting on the seat. She had fallen asleep at some point in the last hour and he hadn't even notice. He felt like he was being torn in a million different directions. He had to find Sam, take care of Katie, find this chosen one, and somehow figure out what the plan was and stop it before more innocent people were killed. Dean slowed to a stop when he came up on the bridge leading out of town. He didn't see Sam anywhere but the fifteen foot gap with a thirty foot drop was pretty hard to miss.

Dean took a deep breath and laid his head against the back of his seat. He just needed one break, just one, but apparently even that was too much to ask for. He screamed and began punching and beating on the steering wheel. Katie shot awake and looked up at him terrified. She tried to put as much space as possible between her and Dean but there wasn't anywhere she could move too. His hands was sore, bruised and bloody before he stopped but compared to the rest of his body it was an improvement. Dean sighed and looked down in the floor board. He saw that he not only succeeded in waking up Katie but he also terrified her. She looked at him like at any moment she expected him to lunge at her.

"Damn it!' Dean muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up…or scare you." He said softly. He wondered how many other things he was going to screw up before the night was over. He'd already succeeded in getting an entire town destroyed, losing his brother, and terrifying an already traumatized little girl. When he messed up he really messed up.

"It's ok…" Katie said with tears in her eyes.

"No…it's not." Dean said putting the car in reverse.

He backed up and headed the only other direction that was left to him; back towards town. After only a few minutes of driving Dean narrowed his eyes when he saw his headlights reflecting off of something in the woods. He slammed on his breaks and put his car into park. He got in his duffle bag and pulled out his sawed off shot gun and loaded it with salt rounds. He shoved a few more into his pocket, got a flashlight and opened the door.

"Stay here." He said grabbing his car keys. He locked all the doors and started to get out of the car.

"No wait!" Katie said grabbing his wrist. "Please don't leave me!" She begged.

Dean hated having to do this but he didn't see where he had much of a choice. Someone could be hurt and in need of help, hell it might even be Sam. He had to go and he couldn't take her with him that would only put her in harm's way. Dean sighed and looked down at her.

"Don't worry. I'm only going a few feet. If you hear or see anything all you have to do is yell and I'll be right here."

"Promise?" She asked loosening her grip.

"Pinky promise." He said holding out his pinky.

Katie nodded and wrapped her pinky around his the best she could. Dean smiled and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Don't open the doors for anyone. I have a key." He said before getting out.

He locked the door before shutting it then headed around the car and into the woods. He didn't have to walk far before he saw the wreckage. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He recognized the car. It was the same one he helped Sam steal earlier that day. Dean sprinted towards the car and slid onto his knees beside the passenger side window. The inside of the car was covered with blood and ripped pieces of paper. Sam wasn't inside. As much as Dean wanted to believe Sam had found a way to get himself to safety he knew someone who lost that much blood would be too weak to make it to the road much less back to town. Dean stood back up and searched the area with his flashlight.

"Sam…" He called out, no response. He rushed around searching the bushes, behind trees, anywhere he thought Sam might try to hold up for a while. There was no sign of him outside of the car. "Sammy." Dean yelled making a complete circle with the flashlight. Dean could feel his heart beating ninety miles an hour in his chest as the worse possible scenarios flooded his mind each one worse than the one before. "Sam!"

Dean heard glass shatter followed by Katie screaming coming from the car. Dean ran back to the road and without hesitation fired a salt round into the small group of demons surrounding the car. They all hissed in pain and turned to face him. The bodies they were possessing were battered and broken. One even had a whole the size of a grape fruit in his ribcage.

"Winchester." One demon from the back hissed.

"Awww look, I'm famous." Dean said sarcastically as he reloaded.

The group of demons rushed towards him. Dean shot the first in the head before slamming the back of the gun against the head of another. One got behind him and wrapped its arms around his shoulders. Dean instinctively grabbed the demon and threw him onto the ground in front of him. He fired the last shot left in the chamber into the demons face. One rushed towards him, without thinking Dean grabbed its head and quickly jerked it to the side. He heard the bones snap. He knew it wouldn't kill it but it would slow it down.

When he saw an opening Dean rushed towards the car. Katie unlocked the door before retreating to the other side of the car. The glass from the broken passenger side window cut into her hands and feet. She tried to use the back of the seat to help her get away from the glass. When she did she lost her balance and fell into the floor board. She didn't bother trying to get up again instead she cover her head with her hands and pulled her knees to her chest.

Dean jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He took off as fast as the car would allow towards town hitting every demon that got in his way. The bodies felt like speed bumps beneath the tires. Katie could feel the blunt force of it. She knew what was happening. She cringed and began sobbing. Dean glanced down at her for a brief moment. Once he was sure they were far enough away Dean stopped the car and picked up Katie off the floor board. He brushed the glass in the seat beside him onto the floor before setting her down beside him.

"Are you ok?" He asked searching her body for anymore wounds.

Katie held out her hands to show him the small cuts on her hands and turned her foot so he could see the small cuts on it as well. Dean searched the back seat and found one of his t-shirts in the floor board. He ripped it into little strips and wrapped them around her hands and feet.

"You're going to be ok." Dean said sounding more defeated then reassuring.

Dean put the car back in drive and headed towards a small residential community just inside city limits. He could find a house to hold up in for the night there and pick up the search in the morning. He knew the longer he waited to find Sam the more the chances of finding him alive dropped but he also couldn't keep putting Katie in danger. At least during the day he would be able to see what's coming before it got to her. Katie cuddled up into his side and buried her face in his leather jacket.

"I'm going to take care of you." Dean said wrapping his arm around her. "Everything is going to be alright." He hoped he sounded convincing considering he didn't even believe it himself.

Not that he gave her much reason to believe him. He almost got her killed. He understood why his dad always left him and Sam behind went he went on his hunts. He'd only been taken care of Katie for a couple of hours and he almost got her killed. His dad left them behind so things like this wouldn't happen. Neither of them said a word the rest of the ride. Katie's body shook beneath his arm as she sobbed into his jacket. He knew nothing he said would change what happened or make her feel better about what was going on. He was having problems dealing with it and he was an adult that had spent his entire life around the supernatural. She was just a kid.

xXxXx Supernatural xXxXx

Taylor stared out the window watching as they drove further into the thick forest. The drive there seemed to last forever. She must have been up here a million times with her friends but this time was different. This time she didn't have anything to go back to. Everyone she ever knew was dead. Chris slammed the car into park and looked up at the worn down cabin that was only a few feet away. It wasn't much. The place had been abandoned for as long as he could remember. Occasionally a group of teenagers would come up for the weekend and party but it was pretty much left up here to rot. It wasn't the Hilton but it safe which was a lot more than he could say for the other places in town. Chris got out of the car and walked around to the side door.

Taylor already had the door open by the time he got there. "How are we going to get Sam inside?" She asked jumping out onto the ground.

Sam had been unconscious since they put him in the van so getting him out the way they got him in seemed a bit on the impossible side. Not unless they re-broke his arm and that seemed a bit on the extreme side. Chris stared at Sam for a moment before looking back up at the cabin. The few feet from the van to the cabin seemed more like three miles now. Chris shrugged and looked back at Taylor.

"Carry him…" Chris said dreading the idea already.

"Are you serious? The guy is like seven feet tall." Taylor said skeptically.

"And?" Chris said looking back to Sam. "I pretty much carried him half way to the van from the woods anyways what's a few more feet?"

"A lot, he was semi conscious before." Taylor explained. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, well I don't have much of a choice you're the one who wanted to bring the puppy home." Chris grabbed Sam's good arm and pulled him up. Once he was in the sitting position Chris leaned over and threw Sam over his shoulder.

"Chris, be careful!" She said catching Sam's head before it slammed into his back. "You're going to hurt him."

"Give me a break. I'm not going to hurt him." Chris said as he walked toward the cabin. "I used to do this for a living you know."

"Yeah and how many soldiers were hit by a force wave as strong as a category three hurricane." Taylor said as she grabbed her book bag from the back seat and closed the van door.

"He's fine Taylor!" Chris said obviously annoyed. He turned around to look at her. "Stop worrying about him and go open the door for me." Chris ordered.

Taylor rolled her eyes and rushed ahead. She opened the door and stepped to the side so Chris and Sam could both get through the doorway. The stairs creaked and groaned beneath Chris's and Sam's weight. For a moment Taylor thought they were going to cave in but Chris made it up all five without incident. Chris carried him inside and down the hall to the first room on the right. Taylor followed in behind him trying her best to keep the flashlight in front of them so he could see. The bed wasn't much but the sheets, blankets and pillows were newish. She pulled the blanket and the top sheet down then helped Chris put Sam down on the bed.

Chris sighed and walked into the other room. "I'm going to get the rest of the stuff." He mumbled on his way out.

Taylor sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to face Sam. He wasn't always like that, short tempered and moody. He changed after he got home. In high school he was the captain of the football team, he was dating the most popular girl in school and they were happy. He would pick on her all the time but god help anyone else who tried. He was a normal big brother. Now he was more concerned about ordering her around than actually caring about what she wanted. She knew he was only trying to look out for her but she didn't want a body guard. She wanted her big brother. Taylor put her book bag on the floor next to the night stand and got the lighter out of the front pocket.

She lit several candles that were scattered across the room. Most of them were sitting on the nightstand, the windowsill and on a rundown dresser that was sitting on the opposite side of the room. By the time she finished the room was lit enough that she didn't need the flashlight anymore. She turned it off and sat the flashlight and the gun from the small of her back onto the nightstand. She shoved the lighter in her pants pocket. She heard Chris come back in from outside and tossed what few bag they had onto the floor. Taylor knelt down next to Sam's feet and took his shoes off. She slid them underneath the bed and threw the sheet and blanket over Sam. She pulled the chair from the corner next to the bed and sat down.

She was too scared to leave him alone. With the luck they had lately he would stop breathing the moment she left the room. She could hear Chris making his way down the hall and into the room. She didn't bother looking up at him or asking him what he wanted. She knew he would eventually tell her when he was ready. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with the metal charm bracelet on her wrist. She occasionally glanced up at Sam to make sure he was still ok then look back down at her bracelet. Five minutes had passed and Chris still hadn't said anything. It was beginning to creep her out. She glanced up at him and noticed he was staring at Sam.

"He's fine, you didn't break him." She said sarcastically.

"Taylor..." Chris said quietly. He knelt down beside her and sat the med kit on the floor. "I don't want you getting attached to him...just in case something happens."

"Attached?" She asked angrily. She looked over at him and shook her head. "He's not a stray dog that we picked up on the side of the road Chris. He's a human being! He has family and friends and a life out there somewhere."

"I didn't mean..." Chris began.

"I know what you meant." She interrupted. "It doesn't change the fact that you don't see people anymore Chris. You see possible threats." Taylor said looking back at Sam. "I'm not going to stop helping him because of an off chance he might be dangerous…If I do I'm no better than them."

Chris looked at Sam and nodded. "Fine, at least let me take care of you. You're arm is going to get infected if we don't clean it."

Taylor looked at Chris confused then looked down at her arm. She forgot that she cut it earlier. Taylor nodded and carefully rolled up her shirt sleeve. It didn't look that bad but Chris was right. She couldn't risk getting an infection. There were no doctors she could go running to for help. All she had was her brother. She felt guilty for getting mad at him earlier. He was just trying to protect her and keep her from getting hurt. It didn't change how she felt but she understood where he was coming from. Chris grabbed a wash rag he'd gotten from one of the bags he brought in and a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the bag.

"This is going to hurt." He said soaking one of the tips of the rag in alcohol.

"Wait…" Taylor said flinching away from him.

"Sorry no." He said pressing it against her cut.

"Damn it!" Taylor screamed through clinched teeth. She white knuckled the arms of the chairs and cringed through the pain.

"Don't be such a baby." Chris said pulling the rag away. He used it to whip the blood off from the area around the cut.

Taylor almost screamed from the pain but she bit her lip instead. "I'm going to knock the hell out of you when this is over!" She snapped.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I would pay to see that."

She glared at him and pushed his hand away. "It's clean!"

"Fine but I have to warn you. Superglue hurts just as bad." He pulled the little tube out of the side pocket on the med kit and held it up.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Only way to be sure it won't get infected." He said unscrewing the cap. "Here" He said holding out his hand. She grabbed his hand and tensed up in anticipation. "Don't do that!" Chris said looking up at her.

She glared at him and shook her head. "Fine…" She said trying to relax.

Chris quickly put a thin layer of glue across the cut and blew on it to make it dry faster. Taylor tightened her grip as tight as she could. Chris laughed and looked up at her. "God you're weak." He teased.

"Just wait." She threatened. Once the pain began to ease up some she let go of his hand and pushed it away.

Chris stood up and looked down at Sam. "Go take a shower I'll sit with him for a while."

Taylor looked at Sam and nodded. "I'll be back in five." She said standing up.

She grabbed her under garments, a pair of black stretch pants, and a thick strapped grey tank top from her book bag along with a plastic pouch that had her toiletries in it. Chris had managed to get the water running and but the lights and water heater was out of the question. It was bad enough that the water pump for the well was running off a generator. She didn't mind tanking a cold shower despite the fact that it was already cold inside the house. Being clean was well worth freezing for five minutes.

Chris sat in the chair staring at Sam. Taylor was right about one thing. He did see Sam as a threat but not for the reasons she wanted to believe. Whether he was dangerous or not wasn't an issue. He had no problem taking him out if he attacked Taylor or himself. He was more worried about what would happen if he didn't make it. Taylor was depressed for a week when they couldn't save a stray that had been hit by a car. He didn't want to think about how she would react to a human being. She wouldn't be able to handle it, not after all she'd been through.

"Dean." Sam mumbled.

Chris narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked over and looked down at him. Sam moved his head from one side to the other like he was fighting to stay awake. Chris got in the med kit and grabbed some smelling salts but by the time he turned around Sam had already lost consciousness again. He debated whether he should try to wake him and decided against it. The most rest he got the better chance he had of surviving. He stuck the salts in his pocket and sat back down in the chair. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Aftermath

**Summary: **When a blast wave hit's a small town it kills everyone unlucky enough to be stuck in it's path. Even werider the town is now full of demons who are possessing the dead. Now it's up to Sam and Dean to find out a way to stop them. Only problem, they have no idea where their brother is or even if he's alive.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N:** As always you're input is greatly appreciated.

**2:00 AM**

Taylor walked up behind Chris and put her hand on his shoulder. He spun around fight ready but instantly lowered his hand when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe she had gotten that close without him noticing and apparently neither could see. She looked at him stunned for a moment before furrowing her eyes brows and glancing over at Sam. She could tell from where she was standing that there hadn't been any changes. He was still unconscious and probably clueless about what was going around him. A part of her wished she had died in the wave. At least then she wouldn't have to see the damage it had caused and feel the pain of losing everyone and everything she ever cared about.

Even now she was having troubles grasping what happened. Everything happened so fast that most of it was just a blur. She remembered the destruction. The piles of bodies that littered the roads and sidewalks. Some of them you couldn't even tell that they were human anymore. Their bodies were mutilated from being thrown against buildings and being hit with flying debris. Others just looked like they laid down and went to sleep. Chris explained that the percussion wave killed them, and it was probably painless. It wasn't as comforting as he thought it would be. The fact that they weren't in pain when they died didn't make them any less dead.

Their lives were stolen from them. They didn't deserve it. Most of them were good people who never hurt anyone. She didn't believe that they were in a better place surrounded by their loved ones. She knew it was just a lie people told them to make them feel better. When you died you were just gone it was as simple as that. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest and rubbed her arms with her hands. She was trying to warm herself up but failing miserably. Her body shivered. Chris looked up at her and shook his head. She ignored him knowing any acknowledgment would probably lead to a lecture.

"Cold?" He asked still staring at her. "You know we have jackets for that sort of thing."

"I have a jacket, and it's covered in blood. Mine and his." She said nodding towards Sam. "You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll stay up and watch him." She said trying to change the subject. She was surprised when he didn't argue.

Chris stood up and took off his black hooded jacket. "Stay warm." He said handing it to her. "There are some blankets it the closet it you need them and keep the gun on you just in case." He glanced down at Sam and then back at Taylor. "He said Dean earlier. If he wakes up try to find out who he is? Maybe it's someone we can find." Chris said without much hope in his voice.

Taylor nodded and slipped the jacket on. She zipped it up and sat down in the chair propping her feet up on the edge of the bed. She loved wearing her brother's jackets. They were always way too big for her but they were comfortable and kept her a lot warmer than any of the jackets she had. Chris walked to the door before looking back at Taylor.

"I better not wake up to find you in bed with him. I'll kill him and ground you!" Chris warned jokingly.

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure you don't find us." Taylor said looking up at him. She smiled playfully.

Chris shook his head and smiled back. "Goodnight." He said with a wave.

"Night." Taylor replied.

She watched her brother walk out into the hall and towards the room next door to the one they were in. Once he was out of sight she leaned back and laid her head against the back of the chair. It wasn't long before she started to doze off herself. She tried to fight it. She even paced the floor for a little while but ended up sitting back down when her feet got so cold she began to lose feeling in her toes. She tucked her feet underneath the blanket with Sam and pulled the hood up over her face trying to keep warm without too much effort on her part. She was too tired and worn out to move more than absolutely necessary.

"Night Sam." She managed to mumble before her eyelids finally won out.

**xXxXx Supernatural xXxXx**

Dean pulled the impala into the front yard of a two story white house that was just off the main road. There was several houses on the block that he could have chosen from but this one was one of the smaller ones and it looked easy enough to defend if it came down to it. The only problem with it was the front door was standing wide open. He didn't know what to expect inside and he couldn't exactly walk into an ambush carrying Katie. He would end up getting them both killed and he couldn't risk leaving her in the car again. Dean sighed out of frustration and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Katie stirred and looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. She'd been crying since the attack. He wanted to say something to make her feel safe but what was there to say. As far as he knew the whole town was filled with demons and god knows what else they brought back. She knew it too. She knew there were monsters out there and nothing he said could change that. Dean grabbed a container of salt and a small flash light from his duffle bag in the back seat.

"I need you to stay here until I can clear the front hallway." Dean said reloading his shot gun. He hated himself for having to leave her alone again but he didn't see any other option here. At least in the car the demons would have a little more trouble getting to her giving him a little more time to get to them first. Katie's expression was filled with fear and panic. A new swarm of tears formed in her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks.

"No they'll get me! Please don't leave me, please!" She pleaded grabbing Dean's arm. "I promise I'll be good. I promise just please don't leave me."

"Hey listen…" Dean said raising his voice just enough for her to hear him over her own cries. Katie jumped slightly and looked up at him. "You're going to be ok. I'll be right there." Dean said pointing to the front just a few feet away. "I'll be able to see you the whole time but I have to go and it's too dangerous to take you with me."

"Then don't go..." Katie begged softly.

"I have to." Dean pulled his arm away and got out of the car with his shotgun and the container of salt. "You'll be ok I promise just stay here." He said looking inside the car.

Katie looked down at her lap and nodded. Dean sighed and shut the door. He headed towards the front porch keeping an eye on the front door as well as everything else around him. He quickly moved to the side of the door and knelt down putting the container of salt between his feet. He turned the flashlight on and peered inside. The stairway, entry hall and living room were all clear. Dean grabbed the salt and made a line in front of the front door then stepped inside. He put another line at the bottom of the stairs across the small hall way beside it all the way to the far side of the wall and across the archways leading into the living room, and another directly across from it that looked like it was used as some sort of day room. creating a semi large demon proof box. He put the salt in the middle and walked out onto the porch. He shined the flashlight inside the car but didn't see Katie anywhere inside it. Dean ran as fast as he could to the car and leaned in through the broken passenger side window. He sighed in relief when he saw her sitting on the floorboard with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey." Dean said putting his hand on her shoulder. Katie screamed until she looked back and realized who it was. She jumped up and crawled up into the seat. She lunged wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean smiled slightly and rubbed small circles into her back. "You're ok…" He said softly as he lifted her out of the car.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Dean opened the back door and used the shot gun nozzle to lift up the straps on the duffle bag enough so he could slip his arm through it. He raised his hand until the duffle bag slid down onto his shoulder. He knew he would eventually have to get some more supplies from his trunk but for the moment he had enough to set up a proper defense around the house. Dean walked inside and shut the front door behind him. He put Katie down on the floor and grabbed the salt. He salted the inside of the door and locked it for good measure. When he turned around he saw Katie looking around at the salt lines.

"Why are you making a mess?" She asked narrowing her eyes in confusion. She seemed more at ease now that she was inside.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "I'm not. This is what's going to keep us safe tonight." He said shaking the salt container.

"Sugar?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Salt…it keeps the de…monsters away." Dean quickly corrected himself. He wasn't sure how much she would be able to understand. The last time he was around a kid this young was when Sam was her age and even then Sammy had no idea that monsters were real. "How old are you?" Dean asked realizing he still wasn't sure.

"Five…" Katie said looking up at him. "How old are you?"

"Old enough." He said walking towards the living room. "Stay here for a minute and don't break the salt lines." He walked into the living room and salted the windows. He searched the room for anything hiding as he made his way across the room to the kitchen. He salted the archway leading from the living room into the kitchen then looked back at Katie.

"You can come in here now." He called out to her. Katie walked towards the salt line and stopped a couple feet short of it.

Dean stared at her trying to figure out what she was doing. She stared at the salt line examining it for a few moments. Finally she took a running leap across it. It reminded him of someone trying to make it to the other side of a creek. Dean couldn't help but to laugh at her. She looked up at him confused then looked back to make sure she cleared the line. Once she was sure the line remained unbroken she walked towards Dean stopping a few feet away from the salt line leading into the kitchen. Dean chuckled and shook his head as he walked across the kitchen.

He slowly made his way through the entire house searching and salting each room as he went including the ones upstairs. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to the family that lived there. Every once in a while he found himself staring at the family portraits but he would push them out of his mind and concentrate on what he had to do to keep them alive. Once he was sure the house was completely sealed off he leaned over and picked up Katie in one swift motion. He put her on his hip and carried into one of the bedrooms. It looked like it belonged to a little boy not much older then Katie. He sat her down on the bed and put his shotgun onto of the dresser. He dug through the closet and dresser drawers looking for anything that might fit Katie. He found a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a monster truck on the front. They looked like they might be a little big on her but they would work until he could find something better. He got a pair of white socks, and a pair of tennis shoes that had lightning McQueen from cars on the side.

"Come on, let's go." He said making his way over to the door way. Katie hopped off the bed and stopped a few feet from the salt line preparing for her running jump. She began running but Dean put his hand in front of her to stop her. Katie furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him. "Just walk over it." He said reaching down for her hand.

She grabbed his hand and walked next to him. When they got to the salt line she took a bigger step then necessary over it almost falling in the process. Dean snickered and shook his head. He wasn't sure how to explain that as long as the doors and windows were covered they were safe without causing her to ask too many questions. He didn't want to scare her and if having a salt line in every door made her feel safe then so be it. He smiled down at her and led her into the bathroom.

He sat the clothes on one side of the sink and searched the room for a first aid kit. Anyone with a house this nice were bound to have one laying around somewhere. He finally found it in the cabinet under the sink. He wrapped his arm around Katie and lifted her up. He sat her down on the other side of the sink and grabbed a hand towel from the small wired rack behind him. He opened the kit and put it next to her clothes and tossed the hand towel down beside it. He turned his flashlight as bright as it would go before setting it up on the edge of the sink not far from where Katie was sitting. It lit up the room slightly giving him enough light to bandage up Katie.

He grabbed a pair of small scissors from the kit and tried to lift up the sleeve of her coat. Katie cried out in pain and jerked her arm away. He understood why. The dried blood on the sleeves dried her coat to the cuts around her wrist. Dean sighed and bit down on his lip trying to figure out a way to do this without hurting her but there wasn't one. At least not one that he could think of.

"Katie..." He said calmly. "I'm sorry...but I have to do this." Katie's lip quivered and she slowly held out her arms. Dean turned on the water and soaked the end of the shirts sleeves with water hoping it would loosen them up a little.

"It's cold." Katie complained trying to pull her arms away.

"I know sweetheart." Dean let the water run over the sleeves for a few seconds longer before turning it off. He carefully pulled the selves from her wrist. Katie winced and tears formed in her eyes but she held her arms completely still for him. The cuts around her wrist began to bleed again as the selves pulled what scabs that had manage to form off. Once he was sure both wrist were completely free Dean used the scissors to cut the selves of her coat. She had bruises on her arms in the shape of a hand print which he expected. No kid was going to hold still long enough to be tied up. He put his hand on the side of her neck and finished cutting one side of the jacket in half. From there he was able to carefully slip the jacket off her other arm without causing her anymore pain. She had a light purple Tinkerbelle shirt underneath.

He took off the little slips of shirt he had used to wrap her hands and feet up and tossed them into the trash can beside the sink. The cuts that came from the glass in his car were superficial at best. Most of them had already begun to scab over. He wet one corner of the hand towel and used it to carefully clean off the blood on her wrist, hands and feet. He grabbed some neosporin from the kit and caked it onto her wrist. He used some rolled up gauze wrap her wrist and taped off the ends. He cleaned and put band aids on the cuts that were one her knuckles and the side of her hands which were caused from beating on the closet door. He wet the opposite end of the hand towel and used it to whip off the rest of her arms and face.

"Can you dress you're self?" Dean asked hopefully.

Katie looked at Dean and tilted her head to the side. "I'm not a baby!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Of course not." Dean said with a sigh of relief. He picked her up and put her on the floor. "I'll be right outside." Dean said walking out into the hallway. He leaned up against the wall beside the bathroom and leaned over putting his hands on his knees. Saying he was worn out would have been an understatement at this point. He felt like every muscle in his body had been tied in knots then run over by a steam roller.

"These are boys clothes." Katie yelled from inside the bathroom.

Dean smiled and glanced towards the bathroom door. "It's ok. Just put them on."

"I can't." Katie's agitation was apparent in her voice.

"Why not?" Dean asked with and exasperated sigh. He put his back against the wall and leaned his head against the wall.

"I can't bend by fingers."

Dean's brow furrowed as he stood up and stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. "What?"

Katie held up her hands showing him the band aids on her knuckles. "I can't bend my fingers." She repeated. She sighed and let her hands fall to her side. Her hands hit her legs making a slighting popping sound. "Plus you got me the wrong kind of clothes I need Pj's."

"Sorry all out." Dean said walking into the bathroom.

"But Dean, I can't sleep in blue jeans." She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"For someone so small you really are bossy." Dean said looking down at her. "Besides right now your so tired you won't even notice."

"Dean." She said tilting her head to the side. "Please."

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. Stay here." He said shaking his head. He walked out into the hall and to the parents bedroom. He grabbed large t-shirt from the closet and made his way back to the bathroom using the moonlight that was coming in through the windows to see by.

"Will this work princess?" Dean said barley masking his sarcasm.

She smiled happily and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Good." Dean walked over to the toilet and put the lid down. He sat down and waved for Katie to come over to him. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"Arms up." He said grabbing the ends of her shirt. He didn't feel comfortable helping her change but he also couldn't let her sleep in clothes covered in blood. Katie listened happily and raised up her arms. Dean took her shirt of carefully to make sure it didn't get caught on any of the bandages he put on her earlier. Dean narrowed his eyes when he saw some dark shadows on her ribs.

"Son of a…" Dean stopped himself and looked up at Katie.

He grabbed the flashlight from the sink and shined it on her stomach. She had bruises on her rips some were at least a few days old others looked brand new. Dean could feel the anger rising back up again. He put his hand on her shoulder blade and turned her around enough so that he could see her back. Her back was worse that her sides. He could make out several foot shaped bruises as well as some that were obviously made with a weapon of some kind. Dean hoped her dad survived the blast wave just so he could hunt him down and kill him his self.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked as she turned around just enough to look back at him.

Dean bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing…" He said not wanting to give her anymore reason to remember what had happened. "Arms up." He said holding up the shirt.

She smiled and did as she was told. Dean slipped the shirt on over her head and helped her put her arms through the holes. The shirt was so long on her that at least a third of the shirt was dragging the floor. Dean lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her blue jeans for her.

"You think you can handle the rest." Dean asked.

Katie nodded and put her hand on Dean's knee. She stood on the bottom of her pants leg with one foot while she pulled the other one out of the pants leg. She did the same with her other leg.

"Good job." He said yawning. "Time for bed."

He picked her up and carried her back into the boys room. He pulled down the covers and laid her down. She was already almost asleep. She rolled over on her side and pulled her knees up towards her chest. Dean covered her up and tucked her in.

"I'll be right out in the hall." Dean said softly. He turned around and grabbed his shot gun from the dresser before heading out into the hall.

"Dean…" Katie said through a yawn. Dean stopped at the door and tuned to look at her. "Good night." She said snuggling down into the bed.

"You too sweetie." He said before stepping out into the hallway.

He wanted to punch or throw something but he knew the only thing that would accomplish is giving Katie another reason to be scared. Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked to see if he had a signal yet. Still nothing. He shoved it back into his pocket and glanced in on Katie. She was sound asleep. He walked down stairs and into the living room. He adjusted the recliner so that it was facing the window and sat down. He watched the yard looking for any demons stupid enough to try to go up against him. He needed something to take his anger out on even if it wasn't the thing he wanted to kill.

**xXxXx Supernatural xXxXx**

**8:00 AM **

Taylor grabbed a bottle of water from her pack then sat back down on the chair next to Sam. She managed to get in a couple hours of sleep in the chair but when she woke up she felt just as tired as she did before she went to sleep and had a crick in her neck to add to her long list of problems. Sam was still unconscious but he seemed to be doing better. His breathing and pulse were both back up to normal and he was finally getting some color back into his face. Katie opened her bottle of water and took a long drink. She put the cap back on and sat it down on the end table. She pushed up the sleeves of the jacket and propped her legs up on the bed.

She narrowed her eyes when she notices and oversized handprint bruise on her forearm and that her knuckles were bruised as well. It took her a minute to realize that both of them occurred last night while they were trying to help Sam. She shrugged and took her MP3 player from the coat pocket and put both ear buds in her ears. Other than her watch her mp3 player seemed to be the only thing that was left running after the wave hit. She turned it up full blast and leaned back in the chair. She laid her head against the back of it and closed her eyes. She moved her foot to the beat of Good Charlotte's I don't want to be in love.

She felt the bed moved slightly and assumed it was her but realized it wasn't when it jerked harder. She opened her eyes and looked towards the bed. Her eyes widened and she shot up in her chair slamming her feet against the floor.

"Oh my god!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Aftermath

**Summary: **When a blast wave hit's a small town it kills everyone unlucky enough to be stuck in its path. Even werider the town is now full of demons who are possessing the dead. Now it's up to Sam and Dean to find out a way to stop them. Only problem, they have no idea where their brother is or even if he's alive.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N: **I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days but it may be a bit longer. Please let me know what you think.

**On another note **Thank you angeleyenc for reviewing just about every chapter I've posted so far. You're support is greatly appreciated and helps motivate me to keep writing.

* * *

For a moment Taylor thought that she might be dreaming but this was way too vivid to be a dream. All this time she hoped he would be alright and that he would wake up but she never once thought about what she was going to say to him when he did. Stay calm I'm not going to hurt you seemed a bit cliché beside no one really believed you when the first few words that came out of your mouth was I'm not going to hurt you. Sam's eyes scanned the room groggily. It was obvious he hadn't figured out that he wasn't exactly in Kansas anymore or he did and his brain was just taking a bit longer to process it. Either way she was running out of time. He turned his head and looked at her. His eyes widened in panic. He quickly sat up wincing in pain the entire time.

"Hey…" Taylor said walking towards him. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She said not knowing what else to say. She quickly regretted it. Sam glared at her and began to claw and pull at the ace bandages that were securing his arm to his chest.

"Don't." Taylor said grabbing his arm to stop him. Sam jerked his arm away and pushed her away from him causing her to fall in the floor.

"Where's Dean? What have you done to him?" Sam said angrily.

Taylor quickly stood up and looked back at the door when she heard Chris come into the room. He had his handgun raised and aimed at Sam the instant he got in the doorway. Taylor panicked and stepped in between Chris's gun and Sam. She knew if he thought Sam had hurt her he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. Chris was an excellent shot and she knew if he wanted to he could hit Sam whether she was in the way or not. She also knew he wouldn't try. He might be willing to kill a stranger to protect her but he wouldn't be willing to risk her getting caught in the crossfire no matter how low the chances were.

"Taylor get out of the way." Chris ordered.

"No." She said glancing back at him. "Just wait!" She said holding up her finger.

"Where's my brother you son of a bitch?" Sam yelled causing Taylor to turn her attention towards him.

"Taylor move!" Chris yelled. He side stepped to the right to get a better shot. Taylor saw him move out of the comer of her eyes and stepped to the side to keep herself in between him and Sam.

"If you hurt him I swear to god I will rip you limb from limb." Sam warned.

"Taylor!"

This was getting out of control. She couldn't keep Chris away from Sam for long and with Sam freaking out the way he was Chris wouldn't think twice about shooting him. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She looked back and forth between Chris and Sam. She knew she had to keep her eye on both of them. Sam because she wasn't sure what he was capable of and Chris because she knew he would stop at nothing to protect her. She couldn't keep this up for long eventually Chris was going to get a shot or Sam was going to take his. Sam and Chris were both still yelling but at the moment it just sounded like gibberish. She felt like she was hyperventilating. She finally got aggravated enough that she reached around her back and grabbed the gun that she had tucked in her waist band. She pulled it out aimed it at the ceiling and fired off a shot.

"Everyone shut up!" She screamed glaring at Sam and Chris. "Chris put you're damn gun down. And you." She said pointing at Sam. "We have no fucking clue where you're brother is. You were alone when we found you! Everyone just calm down or I'm going to put a bullet in both of you." She glanced at Sam then at Chris.

Chris slowly lowered his gun but kept his finger on the trigger. It wasn't what she wanted but it was more then she expected. She gave Chris a slight smiled then turned her attention back to Sam. He seemed more confused and less angry then before but he still looked like he was about to attack at any moment. It made Taylor really uncomfortable but she didn't show it. She didn't want to give either of them a reason to start yelling again. She sighed and slowly put her gun back into the small of her back then raised both hands in there air.

"Now like I was trying to tell you before we're not going to hurt you. What do you remember?" She asked calmly.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Not much." He said looking up at her. He didn't trust them not by a long shot but at the moment he had no choice but to go along with them. "I was driving into town to meet my brother. There was a…" Sam paused for a moment trying to find the words to describe it. "A flash of white…and then…I woke up here."

"You're brother was in town when the wave hit?" Taylor asked cautiously. Sam looked up at her and narrowed his eyes when he heard the change in her voice. He could tell she knew more then she was letting on.

"Yeah, why?" Sam said worried. Taylor's sighed. Her face was filled with sadness. Sam felt a lump form in his throat and knots formed in his stomach. "What?" He asked in panic.

"Umm…I uhhh" Taylor stumbled searching for a way to tell him but she couldn't think of a way to say it. She couldn't imagine getting this kind of news about her brother how was she supposed to be the one to tell Sam about his. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sam's fear and panic become more apparent on his face which each failed sentence. Taylor turned and looked back at Chris. Her eyes were beginning to turn red as tears formed in the rims of her eyes. 'I can't.' She mouthed. Chris put his gun in his waist band and walked up beside Taylor. He put his hand on her shoulder before stepping partially in front of her. He didn't know how Sam was going to react and he didn't want Taylor getting caught in the crossfire.

"The flash of white you saw was actually a shock wave. Its power was equivalent to that of a nuclear bomb just without the destructive properties of the explosion. I'm sorry but if you're brother was in town when the wave hit there is no way he could have survived."

Sam's eyes hardened as he glared at Chris. "You're lying." He said standing up off the bed.

"I wish I was, but look at yourself." Chris felt Taylor grab his hand and lay her head against his back. He could feel her body trembling as she cried. Chris put his hand on hers and continued. "You were several miles away from where the blast originated and you barley survived."

Sam clinched his jaw and shook his head. "No you don't know Dean like I do. If anyone could have survived it's him."

Sam pushed his way past Chris and Taylor and walked out into the hall. He stumbled and was force to catch himself on the wall. He was still weak, thirty, and every inch of his body begged for him to lay back down but he ignored all of it. He had to find Dean or die trying. He walked towards the living room and slung open the front door. He used the railings to support himself as he jogged down the steps.

"Wait…Sam…" He heard Taylor's voice call out to him. He ignored her and continued walking down the hill. Leaves and twigs crunched beneath his feet and the cool autumn wind nipped at his face and hands.

"Sam, you don't even know where you're going. How is getting lost in the woods going to help anyone?" She still didn't get a response. She ran up behind him and grabbed his arm just below his shoulder. Sam stopped and turned to look at her. He could see Chris running towards them out of his peripheral vision. "Would you just wait a minute?"

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Listen, I can't imagine how you feel right now? If someone told me that my brother had…well let's just say my reaction wouldn't be that much different from yours. But you have no idea where you are or what's out there. You're hurt and you haven't had any food or water in at least twenty four hours maybe longer. Just please come inside and let us help you." Taylor pleaded.

Sam glanced up at the cabin and shook his head. "Sorry but no. I can take care of myself." Sam pulled his arm away and started walking away again.

"Even if you do find him it won't be your brother anymore." Taylor said as she watched Sam stumble down the hill. Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion and turned to look at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"This may sound a little….well a lot crazy but the wave was caused from a ritual designed to open up a gate to hell. An entire army of demons were released and anyone who wasn't completely mangled in the wave would have been taken over by one of them." Taylor sounded defeated. She was trying everything she could think of to keep Sam from leaving.

"I can handle the demons." Sam pulled down his shirt just enough so Taylor could see his tattoo. "And no matter how hard they try no demon is getting inside me or my brother."

"Wait…you're a hunter." Taylor's voice sounded more accusing then surprised.

"And while all this was going on where were you? Why didn't you stop it?" Sam's voice became angry again and he glared at Taylor. Chris walked down beside Taylor and stepped between her and Chris.

"Just because you have a broken arm doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Chris's threatened.

Taylor looked at Sam and she could tell he was about to say something back odds were whatever it was it wasn't good. She grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him a couple steps back then stepped in between them. There was barely enough room for her to fit. She put her hands on both their chest and tried to push them away from each other. She was failing miserably.

"Does this have to happen every time we have a conversation?" She asked looking from Chris to Sam. "We didn't know. We were on our way back to town when the wave hit. We were just a few miles further out then you were actually." Taylor said angrily.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down then she turned around to face Sam. She put her back against Chris's chest to make sure he didn't charge at Sam and crossed her arms across her chest. She knew getting mad at Sam wasn't the answer. It wasn't his fault all of this happened. It was her own damn fault that she was forced to face it now. She brought it up in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving. Of course he would have question she didn't expect him to react the way he did.

"We went into town to see what happened and everyone was dead. Our friends, our family, people we have known our entire lives. So we went to our house, got a few things and bailed. We ran into a demon on our way out of town. We killed it….or at least sent the bitch back to hell then we found you. We figured that by now the entire town has been taken over. At first they would be scattered and unorganized but that won't last long….So if we're going to go look for your brother we should leave soon."

"Huh?" Chris said looking down at Taylor.

"What?" Sam asked feeling just as confused as Chris looked.

Chris and Sam both furrowed their eyebrows. Taylor stepped past them and began walking back towards the cabin. After a few seconds both Sam and Chris followed. She couldn't let Sam go on not knowing what really happened to his brother. She saw the damage and even though she didn't see the bodies of everyone she knew they couldn't have survived. No one could have but Sam didn't have that luxury. He didn't see the damage and until he did or at least found his brothers body there would always be that nagging thought in the back of his mind wondering if he had survived. He deserved to know the truth even if it would only end up causing him more pain.

Sam sighed as he walked back up the stairs leading into the cabin. He didn't trust either of them but if sticking around meant getting to Dean a little sooner he had to try. Taylor seemed nice and sincere enough. In fact she probably already saved his life three different times today. Chris, on the other hand, seemed unstable. He understood him trying to protect his sister but now it seemed like he was just looking for an excuse to kill him. When he looked in his eyes he rarely if ever saw anything that seemed recognizable. It was almost like he was dead inside. He was going through all the motions to pretend that he was still human but there was nothing there. He may not be a demon but in Sam's book he wasn't exactly human either. Taylor tossed Sam a bottle of water and a power bar as soon as he walked through the door. She faintly smiled at him and retuned her attention back to the pack of the floor.

"First you have to take care of yourself. You're not going to be any help to your brother if you're dead." Taylor said calmly. Chris shoved past Sam and walked half way between him and Taylor.

"Since when did we take him on to raise. You wanted him awake and he's awake. Let him deal with his own problems because if you haven't notice we have a few of our own." Chris scolded her.

"Don't throw a fit Chris. We were going into town to stock up anyways what's the difference if he tags along?" Taylor didn't bother waiting for an answer. She stood up, tossed the pack onto her back, and began walking towards the back of the house. "We leave in five." She called over her shoulder.

"Wait…how do I know you guys aren't possessed?" Sam said looking back and forth between Taylor and Chris.

"Because you would be dead already." Chris said like he was stating a fact.

"It's not for the lack of trying on you're part. You've tried to kill me how many time this morning?" Sam said sarcastically.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead." Chris said confidently

"Oh my god! Would you two give it a rest already. You're like children fighting over the same toy." Taylor felt like she was about to scream.

She stepped into the space between Sam and Chris and slung the pack in front of her. She dug through the pockets until she found a small contained of salt. She sprinkled some onto the palm of her hand and licked it. She made a face and shook her head.

"That's gross." She said handing the salt to Chris. Chris stared at her for a moment then rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Chris said pouring at least a teaspoon into his mouth. He swallowed it and stuck out his tongue to prove it. Taylor rolled her eyes and glared at Chris.

"Real mature." She said annoyed. She shook her head and walked over to the hallway. She suddenly stopped and turned on her heels to face them again. "Don't kill each other." She said glaring at both of them. Her expression softened as she looked directly at Sam. "You should eat something. You'll need your strength." She said turning around and heading back into the bedroom where Sam was staying.

"Yeah…" Sam said to no one in particular.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head before following Taylor into the back room. Sam was really beginning to question his decision to come back here. She was right through. He did need to eat something. He opened the bottle of water and drank half before ripping open the power ball. He'd been so stressed about fighting with Chris and whether he could trust them or not that he hadn't really noticed how thirsty and hungry he really was. After a few minutes of being alone Taylor walked back out of the back room.

"I have something for you." She pulled a handgun from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "It's loaded so be careful… Oh and don't shoot my brother with it."

"You're giving me a gun?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I thought about giving you a stick but something told me a gun would be a little more effective." Taylor said sarcastically. "We also have more power bars if you want them."

Sam slowly nodded. "Sure." He tucked the gun into his waist band and covered it up with his shirt.

Taylor nodded and got into a pack sitting on the floor she pulled out a couple more power bars and another bottle of water. She stood up and walked over to him. She handed them to him just as Chris was coming out from the back room.

"Ready?" Chris asked looking over at Taylor.

"As ready as we'll ever be." She said with a small shrug.

Chris took a couple fully stocked clips from his side pants pocket and handed them to Taylor. "Just in case."

Taylor nodded and handed one to Sam. Chris sighed and pinched the brim of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Taylor couldn't help but to laugh. She loved her brother but sometimes he could be a drama queen when he wanted to be. Taylor walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Chris glanced down at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and gave her a brief hug then like a light switch he was back to being serious.

"Alright. let's move out!" Chris ordered as he walked out onto the porch.

"You learn to love him." Taylor said smiling playfully to Sam before following Chris.

"Yeah." Sam said sarcastically as he followed her out.

**xXxXx Supernatural xXxXx **

Dean's eyes shot open when he heard Katie's high pitched scream pierced through the thick heavy silence that seemed to hang over the house. He stumbled over the side of the recliner nearly falling on the floor in the process. Without missing a beat Dean rushed up the stairs and into the room where Katie was sleeping. She was tossing and turning in the bed fighting against the covers that had become tangled around her sometime during the night. She continued to scream and grip the bed like she was hanging on for her life. Dean rushed over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her trying to wake her up.

"Katie!" Dean nearly yelled. He finally lifted her body so that she was sitting up. Her eyes shot open and instinctively she continued to fight. She kicked Dean's legs and smacked and clawed at his hands trying to break free. She was screaming something through the sobs but Dean couldn't make out what she was saying. He wished he could at least then he would know what to say to her to get her to calm down.

"Katie!" Dean yelled shaking her again. "It's me!"

Katie stopped fighting and looked up at him. For a moment it was almost like she didn't recognize him. She looked around the room then back at Dean. She still looked confused but she seemed to be taking everything in ok. She stood up on her knees and crawled over to Dean. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her into his shoulder. Dean could feel her body shaking against his. Dean sighed and picked her up putting her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth rubbing small soothing circles into her back. Dean wished he knew what to say or do to help her. She was too young to be going through something like this. It took almost an hour for her to calm down enough to where speaking was possible. She lifted up her head and looked up at him.

"He was here…and…and…he was trying to kill me and…I tried to yell for you but…you were gone…" She said in between sobs.

"It was just a bad dream." Dean said whipping the tears from her cheeks. "I promise nothing is going to get you." Katie nodded and looked down at her hands. She took a couple deep breathes to calm herself down. Dean picked her up and put her on his hip. He smiled as he looked down at her.

"You hungry?" Dean asked.

Katie looked up at him and nodded before laying her head back on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared off into space. He could tell she was still dealing with whatever nightmares were still stuck in her head. He wanted to get her to talk about it. She was too young to be carrying that weight on her own. He just wasn't sure how to get her to talk about it without making things worse for her. He just wished he knew what was the right thing to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Aftermath

**Summary:**When a blast wave hit's a small town it kills everyone unlucky enough to be stuck in its path. Even werider the town is now full of demons who are possessing the dead. Now it's up to Sam and Dean to find out a way to stop them. Only problem, they have no idea where their brother is or even if he's alive.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N: **Happy new year's everyone! Leave me lots of reviews.

* * *

Dean sat on the kitchen counter watching Katie eat. He couldn't find much despite the fact that the kitchen was fully stocked. Almost everything in it needed to be cooked or at least heated up before you could eat it. Luckily he was able to find the bag of cheetos in the cabinet above the refrigerator or Katie would've ended up eating dry noodles. Katie picked up her glass of water in between the palms of her hands and took a drink. Apparently she was still having trouble bending her fingers. Dean glanced down at his watch and jumped off the counter. He walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen where Katie was sitting on a bar stool eating. He leaned on the counter with his elbows and looked over at her.

"Do you think you'll be alright here for a little bit while I go get cleaned up?"

Katie hesitated for a moment then nodded. "You'll be close right?" She asked nervously.

"I'll be right up stairs." Dean said reassuringly. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Katie nodded. Dean smiled at her then walked into the living room. He glanced out the front bay window to make sure the front lawn was still clear before walking to the front door. He opened it cautiously and bent down to make sure the salt line he had put outside still remained unbroken. Once he was positive it wasn't he walked outside to the impala and got himself some clean clothes out of the back. He wondered what the demons were waiting for. If Trisha was possessed there had to be more out there and the bodies didn't just get up and walk away on their own without something supernatural going on. It didn't make any sense. Why would someone raise an entire army of demons without having a master plan? And if they did have a plan what was taking them so long? It wasn't like there was anyone around to stop them at least not that they knew of.

Dean sighed and shook his head. Trying to figure out a demons plan was like trying to figure out a Rubik's cube blindfolded. He looked around one last time before walking inside and shutting, locking, and re-salting the door. He walked into the kitchen for a moment to check on Katie then headed up stairs. He left the bathroom door cracked open to make sure he would be able to hear if anything happened. He took off his shirt and grabbed a hand towel from behind him. He soaked it with water and used it to wash off his face and chest. His chest, and back was covered with bruises from being pinned beneath the rubble. He had a bruise on his forearm that was about three inches thick but it wasn't as nearly as bad as the other ones. He was surprised he didn't break anything as bad as they were especially on his ribs and shoulder blades. He bit down on his lip and groaned through the pain as he ran the rag over the bruises. He tried to be as quiet as possible to keep Katie from hearing him down stairs. He didn't want her to know that he was hurt.

He was used to seeing his body like this; battered and broken. It was pretty much a job requirement for him. He took off his pants and washed his legs off. He slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub to put on his socks and biker boots. When he looked up he saw Katie standing in the door way. Her face and hands were orange from the cheetos. She had even managed to get some on the bandages around her wrist. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Come here." He said grabbing another wash rag. Katie smiled and semi skipped over to him. Dean grabbed another wash rag from the rack and wet it down in the bathtub. He washed off her face and hands then tossed the rag into the bathtub. He put the toilet lid down before picking her up and setting her down on top of it. He stood up and grabbed the first aid kit and the last wash rag. He sat back down on the side of the bathtub and moved over as close to her as possible.

"What happened to your arm?" Katie asked while Dean was prepping everything to change her bandages.

Dean glanced down at his arms then back at her. "I shut it in a car door." He said trying his best to make it sound as harmless as possible.

Katie frowned and looked down at her hands "Are you ok?" Katie asked.

Dean could hear the worry and fear in her voice. He sighed and put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. "I'm fine." Dean said tapping it with his hand. "See it doesn't even hurt."

Katie smiled and hopped down. She walked over to him and leaned against him and laid her head against his arm. "Good...because I don't want you to be hurt." She said wrapped her arms around his.

Dean smiled and rubbed the side of her head with his free hand. "You don't have anything to worry about sweetheart." He said before kissing the top of her head.

Katie smiled and hugged his arm tighter. "Good." She said looking up at him and smiling.

After a few moments Katie let go and went back to sit down. Without hesitation she held out her hands to him. She didn't even ask if it was going to hurt. Dean looked up at her for a moment waiting to see if she was going to ask. She smiled and looked around the bathroom curiously. She looked up at the border and stared at the stars, moons, and suns that were scattered across it. She smiled happily. Dean smiled and shook his head. There was nothing like the mind of a child. He would have given anything to spend one day where he didn't know about the monsters and the dangers that were out in the world. He smiled and began to change her bandages without any protest from her.

**xXxXx Supernatural xXxXx**

Sam sat sideways in the seat with one foot on the floor and the other propped up in the seat in front of him. He allowed his head to rest against the large side window behind him since they arrived on the main road. No one had said much since they got into the van. Taylor talked to him for a couple minutes about what to expect when they got to town; demons and sprits mostly. Nothing he couldn't handle. He didn't think any of this was going to be easy especially since he was short one hand but it wasn't impossible. He was more worried about finding Dean then about what he would have to go through to do it. He didn't care if he had to kill every demon and sprit by himself he was going to find Dean.

Sam looked up front when he saw Taylor move out of the corner of his eye. She took her feet off the dash board and shoved her MP3 player into the pack that was sitting in between the seats. She took off her jacket and tossed it on top of it. Sam furrowed his eyes brows in confusion. Chris began to slow down and eventually came to a stop. He threw the van into park and leaned back in his seat. Sam sat up and moved to the middle of the bench so he could see what was going on. He let out an exasperated sigh when he saw five demons standing in the middle of the road blocking their way into town. Some of them were so mangled they barley looked human.

"Showtime." Chris said grabbing a machete from under his seat.

"You know that won't kill them right?" Sam asked trying his best to sound as civil as he could.

"No, but they'll have a hell of a time trying to get around without any heads." Chris said glancing back at him. "There should be a shot gun underneath your seat. Try not to hurt yourself."

Taylor took the gun from her waist band and pulled the slide back. Sam narrowed his eyes when he saw the bruise on her arm and like a gunshot everything went black. He jerked back and fell onto the van floor.

"What the fuck?" Chris said as he turned in his seat. "We don't have time for this." Chris said jumping out of the van. "I'll keep them busy; you take care of him."

Taylor nodded and jumped over Sam onto the back bench using the passenger and driver side seat to help her make the jump. She put her gun back into her waist band and put her hand on his shoulder. Sam clinched his head with his good hand and gripped his shirt with his other. He rolled on to his side and yelped in pain. Taylor was lost, she had no clue what was happening much less what to do to help him. He felt like his skull was being cut in two_.

* * *

_

"_I'm sorry…" He heard Taylor say quickly. Her voice seemed to echo inside his head. "I wish I could help but I don't know how…I'm sorry." He could hear her crying but he couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. He tried to fight the pain but it only seemed to make it worse. There was nothing he could do. His body jerked as the violent sounds penetrated his mind. _

_"Taylor, everything… compared to what I'm about…there won't be anything I could do to help him." Chris sounded like he was talking through static. Sam was only able to catch bits and pieces of what he was saying._

"_I'm staying!" Taylor said this time her voice was different, calm. _

_Sam could see blurred shadows hovering above him despite the fact that his eyes were still closed. The pain was almost unbearable and then as suddenly as it started everything stopped.

* * *

_

"Sam!" Taylor yelled. She jerked his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. His body stopped jerking but Sam still wasn't waking up. "Sam…" She said this time more calmly. She put her hand on his chest and lightly shook him.

Sam's eyes shot open and he quickly searched the area around him. His eyes stopped when he saw Taylor hovering above him. He tried sitting up but he felt a hand push him back down. He looked around confused trying to figure out what was going on. He could hear what was going on around him but he couldn't make sense out of any of it. It was like watching a movie backwards. Taylor hunkered down and threw herself over Sam when something shattered the windshield. She quickly sat up once the glass stopped flying.

"Chris!" She yelled. She reached around Sam and grabbed the shotgun from under the seat. "Stay here Sammy!"

Taylor sat up on her knees but before she could make it to the side door she felt Sam grab her hand. When she looked back at him he was sitting up and seemed to be fully aware of what was going on. A huge change from ten seconds ago when he didn't even seem to recognize her.

"Wait I can help." Sam said forcefully.

Taylor looked at him apologetically and shook her head. "Not this time." Taylor said as she slung the van door open and jumped out.

She walked to the front of the van and aimed her gun into the mob. "Chris get down!" She yelled.

Chris dropped down and threw himself onto his side. Once Taylor saw that he was free she fired both shots into the mob. They all growled and turned their attention towards Taylor. Only three demons out of the original five remained. She smirked and tossed the shot gun on to the ground beside her.

"Come on boys. Let's play!" She said smiling playfully.

All three charged at her at once. Chris grabbed one from behind and cut off his head with the machete. "And then there were two." Chris said watching the cloud of black smoke retreat into the woods.

He threw the machete into the chest of another getting his attention off of Taylor. Taylor smirked as the other ran towards her. He swung at her but Taylor dodged it and grabbed his hand. She kneed him in the ribs several times before she twisted his arm forcing him to lean forward to prevent anything from breaking. She brought her leg up and slammed it into the middle of his spine sending the demon face first into the pavement. When she went to kick him again the demon grabbed her ankle and jerked her feet out from under her. She slammed down on her back. She groaned and rolled onto her side. The demon reached down and grabbed Taylor's foot. Taylor quickly rolled onto her back and buried her foot into its stomach. She flipped backwards into a handstand then dropped her feet down onto the pavement.

"I'm not that easy." She said sarcastically.

Sam pulled himself up onto his knees and crawled into the space in between the two front seats just in time to see Taylor flip herself backwards. The demon smirked and walked towards her but stopped midway. It looked almost shocked. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. There was no way one girl could stop a demon in its tracks like that. Not without there being more to the story. He knew something wasn't right he just didn't know what. It snarled then rushed towards her but before it even got close Chris snuck in behind it and jabbed the machete into the side of its neck. He jerked it backwards cutting clean through his spinal cord. Blood splattered off of the blade onto his face and neck.

"You ok?" He asked whipping the blood off with his sleeve.

"Yeah." She said looking around at all of the dead bodies. "Is it just me or did that seem a little too easy?"

Chris nodded. "Yea…we should go."

Taylor nodded and walked around the van. She picked up the shot gun and laid it in the back seat of the van before sliding the door shut. Sam sat up on his heels and climbed up in the seat just as Taylor and Chris both climbed into the van. Chris put the van in drive and slammed the gas pedal to the floor. Sam jerked backwards and nearly fell in the floor board. After a few moment of driving Taylor glanced back at Sam.

"You feeling alright?" She asked looking at him with concern. She was a completely different person then what he saw out in the road. He understood the need to be focused while fighting but this was something far beyond being focused. It was almost like the Taylor he been interacting with just completely shut down and someone else took her place. Her demeanor, the way she talked, even the way she walked was different. He couldn't explain it. He thought about the possibility that he might just be imagining things but something made that demon hesitate.

"Sam." Taylor said bringing Sam back from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" She asked again. She genuinely looked confused and worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said with as much confidence as he could manage.

"Good, what the hell was that? You were having some kind of fit or something." Chris jumped in.

"I don't know…" Sam said honestly.

"You don't know." Chris snapped. "Well that's just great. You do realize I was stuck fighting five demons back there by myself. If Taylor hadn't come out when she did I would have been ripped apart. But I'm glad you're ok." Chris said sarcastically.

"Yeah, how did you guys do that? Take out five demons on your own." Sam said allowing his curiosity to get the best of him.

"They were scouts." Chris said like the answer was obvious.

"Scouts?" Sam said skeptically.

"Yeah, it's as bad as it sounds." Chris said sarcastically. "Because now the demons not only know we're here but they also know how many of us there is and that our back up falls into a fit the first sign of danger. You better find your brother fast because in an hour this place will be crawling with demons." Chris punched the steering wheel causing Taylor to jump.

Taylor shook her head and sat back in her seat. She knew arguing with him at this point was useless. He was too angry to see reason. Sam sighed and moved over next to the window. He rested his head against it and watched as the scenery changed almost instantly from being nothing but trees to being a rural civilization. He wanted to wait until the tension eased off slightly before he said anything else. Chris was hard to deal with when he wasn't angry, trying to deal with him when he was angry was almost impossible especially for him.

"Dean and I were staying at the Riverview motel. You can drop me off there." Sam said finally.

"Drop you off." Taylor said looking back at him. "We're not leaving you alone. I know you're a hunter but you have no idea how bad things are going to get."

"Taylor's right." Chris said with a sigh.

"What?" Taylor and Sam said at the same time. Taylor stared at her brother confused. Out of all the things she expected him to say that wasn't one of them.

"I don't want you around anymore then I want the plague…but if we let you go off on your own your blood will be on our hands. I can't let Taylor live with that." Chris glanced at him in the rearview mirror the turned his attention back to the road. "If you're brother is alive why would he stay in the motel?"

"He wouldn't, but it could give me a hint on where he was heading."

Chris nodded but didn't say anything else. No one did. They all just stared out the windows watching for signs of another attack. Sam still hadn't figured out what had happened during the fight. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like it was all a dream. Something his mind came up with while trying to recuperate. There was no telling what kind of effects that 'fit' had on his mind. He had to be seeing things. It was the only explanation that made sense. He felt guilty for even believing that Taylor was something other than human because he might have seen something especially when that something didn't make sense. He looked down at his hands and started fiddling with his fingers. Taylor glanced back at him. She thought that after he woke up she would have less to worry about but it was just the opposite.

She rested her head against the car window and closed her eyes. She was beginning to think she wasn't going to make it through this. If the demons and sprits didn't get her the stress would. She was running on fumes and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going like this before the crash. She just wanted one moment where everything just stopped, one moment where she didn't have to worry about Sam, or the demons, or her brother getting himself killed, or her brother killing Sam. It was all just beginning to become too much. She felt the van stop and heard Chris put it into park. She sighed and tapped her head against the window.

Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window. "Everything alright?" Chris asked knowing it wasn't.

"Not really." She said sarcastically.

"Sis..." Chris began.

"Don't…" Taylor interrupted. "Not right now Chris. I…let's just worry about the job."

Chris stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Fine…go with Sam and check things out inside. I'm going to go find us a new car."

"Good ours is a little broken." Taylor said as she opened the door and jumped out.

"Taylor." Chris hollered from inside the van. "This isn't over." He said tossing her a box of shotgun shells.

Taylor nodded absent mindedly and opened the van door for Sam. She grabbed the shotgun from the back and loaded it. Sam got out and walked towards the front of the van to check the place out. He didn't see the impala in the parking lot. Of course that could have been a good or a bad sign either Dean wasn't here when the wave hit and this was all just a big waste of time or he was in there and he managed to get out ok.

"Sam." Chris yelled, when Sam turned to look at him he waved him over. Sam cautiously walked to the other side of the van and over to Chris's window. Chris glanced back at Taylor for a moment before looking back at Sam. "Take care of her. Don't let her out of your sight, and if anything happens you grab her and get the hell out of there. Don't get my sister killed and don't let her get herself killed either."

Sam nodded and looked at Taylor. For the first time since they met he was finally beginning to understand why Chris acted the way he did. His little sister was all he had left. He was willing to protect her at all costs. To be honest he wasn't that much different from Dean.

"I'll take care of her." Sam said before walking over to the other side of the van to meet Taylor. Taylor handed him the shotgun shells.

"Please don't try to be a hero in there. I don't need to add getting you killed to my list of things I did today." Taylor said before turning around and heading towards the motel.

Sam could see the pain in her eyes despite her attempts to hide it. Sam followed her and eventually caught up to her. Once they were both inside Chris pulled out of the parking lot and headed further into town. Sam and Taylor slowly made their way through the motel. Sam stopped when they reached their room. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the door was jarred open. He slowly pushed the door open. He felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw something on the floor covered with a blanket. Taylor looked at him for a brief moment and saw his hesitation. She put his hand on his shoulder and stepped around him. She slowly walked over to the blanket and knelt down. She lifted up the corner of the blanket and shook her head.

"It's not him." She said pulling the blanket down so Sam could see. She brushed back Trisha's hair from her face. When she saw who it was tears formed in her eyes. Trisha had been her best friend since kindergarten. If it wasn't for her she wouldn't have made it this long. She kept her sane and grounded when Chris wasn't around to. She bit down on her lip trying her best not to let them fall but despite her efforts tears streamed down her face. Taylor put her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders trembled as small sobs manage to escape her lungs. Sam frowned and slowly walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and put her hand on her back. Taylor pulled away from him.

"Don't!" Was all she could manage. She took several deep breaths then whipped the tears from her face. Sam narrowed his eyes and leaned down so he could get a better view of the welts on her forehead. Taylor sighed and rubbed Trisha's hair with her hand.

"It's a brand…" She explained as more tears filled the brim of her eyes. "The demons we fought in the road had them too." She sniffled and brushed the tears from her eyes.

She leaned over and kissed Trish on the cheek before tossing the blanket over her face. "We should go." Taylor said standing up. "You check things out here, I'll go look around out in the hall."

Taylor walked out into the hall and towards the lobby. Once she was sure she was far enough away from the room. She stopped and leaned against the wall. She began sobbing so hard that she could barley catch her breath. She slid down the wall and covered her face with her hands to muffle the sounds of her crying. She knew when the wave hit that everyone she knew was dead but seeing her like that was more then she could handle. She sat there for a few minutes and allowed herself to cry before she took a few deep breaths managed to calm herself down. She knew Sam would be coming soon and she didn't want him to see her like this. She whipped the tears from her cheeks one last time with her hands and stood up She looked around and stopped when she saw that one of the doors had been kicked in. She walked over and stood in the door way. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the closet door was open and covered with blood. She cautiously walked inside and over to the closet. She knelt down and picked up the blood stained rope.

"I got nothing." Sam said from the doorway.

Taylor turned towards him without standing up. "I do." She said holding up the rope.


End file.
